


The American Dream

by Libster5



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libster5/pseuds/Libster5
Summary: Jughead narrating, kind of short





	The American Dream

The American dream, the perfect family with 2.5 kids, a house with white picket fences. We all hope that one day we can live it, a life without worries, a life of perfection. But no life is perfect, every white picket fence protects the dark secret inside, every perfect family is just an act covering up the problematic structure on the inside. Why else would it be called the American dream? It's unachievable, impossible, only a dream. One we wake up from quickly, and once we do, we realize that life is always more complicated. Always more sinister, because just like the day people are both dark and light. Even if you try to run you can't the darkness follows us, is a part of us. We try to hide it, some are more successful than than others but in the end we are one, us and the darkness. But sure, keep on living your fairytale make believe life, but one day when it all comes crashing down you'll see that dreams are dreams, and only that.


End file.
